piken_squarefandomcom-20200214-history
Gwenneth Everheart
Information about the human Guardian Gwenneth Everheart Personality: Gwenneth is a strong minded but friendly woman. Because of her past, and the way she lives her life, she is by most men treated as a male. Her humor and her remarks, are all of the kind that a man usely would make. She is everything but a girly girl. She even dislikes it when people try to treat her that way. She wears her black hair in a mohawk, and she is proud of it. When people treat her nicely, she will be friendly in return. Gwenneth isn't really looking for love, in her opinion there is no man that could handle her. But deep inside, she misses the one she once loved. And she is scared that if she gives her heart to another man or perhaps a woman. That she would end up hurt again. And that is in this moment of her life, the last thing she wants. Gwenneth's Story I am Gwenneth Everheart and this my story. I was born on a farm, my father was a commoner, my mother a woman of nobleness. My mother left her family to be with my father, a farmer she had fallen in love with. They married, and soon after my sister Norah was born. They worked hard on their farm, at least that's what I have been told later. Two years after my sister was born, I came into this world. I never had a change to get to know my parents. Because two days after my birth, my parents were murdered by a group of bandits that took me and my two years older sister with them. We were both to young to know who our parents had been. We grew up on the streets, among the bandits that killed our parents. Seeing them as our family. They learned us how to decieve people and how to steal from them. When I was around sixteen years old, suddenly this man appeared, claiming us, my sister and me, to be his cousins. I didn't trust the man, and turned him in to our leader. There was a fight, I don't remember much of it, but when I woke, me and my sister were laying in this warm soft bed, with clean sheets. A fire burned softly to keep the room where we were in warm. I glanced at the man that was sitting near the fire and he smiled friendly at me. I didn't know what to think, or where I was. He started talking, and showed me drawings of his family, and there was this woman, she looked just like me, only she had long black hair, there were I prefer my mohawk. He told me she was my mother, and the sister of his father. He told me her name, Marian Da Vinci. He told me how my parents had met, and how my mother had given up her title as lady to be able to life with my father, Damian Everheart, who was a simple farmer. Then he told me who he was, Christiano Da Vinci, son of Lord Da Vinci, leader of the Da Vinci Code. Kicked out of the house by his father, and starter of his own "business" The Da Vinci Order. Which mostly stands for a organized group of thiefs that only steel from the richer people, and shares it with the poor. He took me and my sister under his wings, we still lived as Rats, steeling things from only nobles. The ones that wouldn't even notice that something was missing. He provided us with a roof above our heads and food on the table in return. Once we started to make a profit he bought a tavern which became our “Clan house” and he started to give us a salary. One day I met this amazing guy, who also worked for Christiano. We fell in love, and were in our own way very happy together. His name was Derek. He didn't really have a surname he said. Sadly enough I lost him one day, he died in my arms when we were ambushed by the group of Bandits that I grew up with. Christiano saved me out of their hands, and I had to leave Derek's body alone on the streets. We went back later, to see if we could find his body and take it back home so we could give him a, as far as that went, a proper funeral, but when we arrived at the spot where we left him, we found out that the bandits had already decided to burn him to ashes. That was the moment I was done with the life I was living. I decided to leave the clan, and work for myself. I started training with my sword, and soon got hired by nobles that needed help to get rid of someone. It wasn't my ideal life, but it's how I only knew how to survive and to fight my hurted and angry feelings. At one day I was standing at the statues of the six gods, in rurikton located in Divinity's Reach . When I met Commander Pious Hunter. An annoying Noble commander, that thinks he knows it all. He asked me if I was interested in joining his Order, The Nighthunters. I sarcasticly thanked him for it. But it made me think about my life, and that's when I decided that I wanted to join the Vigil. I trained and worked hard, proved myself in their tests and got accepted. So now I am a trainee at the Vigil order. They provide me with their armor, which I wear proudly. During the day I work for the Vigils and hunt down enemies of them. In the evenings I walk the streets of Divinity's Reach. An old habit from my past. The only thing that I hold dear in this life, is the flute that Derek used to play on. He taught me his favorite tune. I play it daily, somewhere in the city, in a private spot, where I hopefully don't bother to many people with it. I play as a reminder of him. (OOC: Gladiator Themesong) I don't know what my future will bring, that is something time will tell.. I do hope that one day I will be known as a Hero, and that I can say I am a true and good warrior, protector of those in battle, guardian of the light. I am Gwenneth Everheart, and this was my unfinished story. Category:Human Category:Guardian Category:Vigil Category:Character Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Street Rat